


Pozas little Crystal shop

by Bluetadpole



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Groping, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetadpole/pseuds/Bluetadpole
Summary: A calm happy anniversary for Barley and Ian as they take a chance to walk around their cities mall, inside the two elves enjoy a little beautiful like shop that takes their breathe away. Its a cozy, fluffy, loving experiences between two adorable sweethearts.~~~~Happy Belated Birthday to my one of my favorite pals and writers Pozaprofile!!!~~~~
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Pozas little Crystal shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hope Y'all like this super sweet fic! Let the cavities begin!

Brightly colored shops with even brighter discount prices stickers and loud pop music seemed to play from every angle of the lively mall. The music, no matter how loud, seemed to drown under the excited chatter of fellow mall goers and the squeaking of booted shoes against the cold tiled floor. All of these mind catching attractions were ignored by two happily tangled elf's out on a stroll past the vibrant shops. One of Barleys strong hands were laced tightly with Ian's own, a large thumb rubbing slow circles into the soft skin of his little brother's hand. The small mage's other hand was clutching tightly to a thick wrist, his fingers couldn't even touch one another when wrapped around the dark tattooed skin. Barley just grinned down at the little elf as he felt a light sigh brush against his shoulder; it wasn't long before he felt his sweetheart nuzzle closer into his arm, wrapping himself close as possible while they continued the easy stroll. A short whine was pulled from his throat as the broad arm pulled itself from the wizard's tight grasp but it quickly came to an end as Barley laid his broad arm around his little heartflames shoulders and pulled him closer to his side.

“Is that better?” He grinned out while squishing his little bro tightly before leaning down to press a firm kiss against his messy head of curls.

“Mmhmm” was the only response he got as Ian curled closer trying to escape the occasional stares from nosey people who couldn't find anything better to do then to judge those around them.

Barley glared at a particular bitchy looking faun who couldn't stop glancing over at them with a sour look on her furry face. He knew the two of them looked a bit weird together, as time went on and more ink graced his skin, more and more people had started to give him dirty looks especially when plastered next to his adorable growing Ian who had learned how to rock a mini skirt. Today's attire wasn't helping their current situation at all, his little mage was in cute tight grey long sleeve shirt tucked into a short clean cut red black plaid skirt with grey knee high socks and black booted heels, it was a mouth watering outfit that left a tantalizing sliver of blue thigh begging Barley to toss the smaller man into his van and bite his way all along that sweet skin before having his wicked way with him. Ian had similar dirty thoughts when seeing how well the experienced questor looked in such a tight fitting white heavy metal t shirt along with dark cargo shorts with a silver chain hanging off the edge matching his dark boots. 

Fortunately they both had a bit of self control to hold off the love fest until they finally made their way back home…..or at least until they made it back to Gwennie 2, Barleys van. It was agreed that the best part of their outfits were the matching shimmering orange crystal phoenix earrings, one beautiful bird for each of them. Barleys sweet caring mage had purchased the brilliant pair for their previous third year anniversary, the rest of their ears were covered with different types of piercings, Ian had little dazzling stars that stood out nicely compared to his own studded onyx gems.

The brilliant daylight seemed to catch on the crystal gems making them shine more then usual but still seem dim in Barleys eyes when compared to his sweet Iandores fond smile. The day was turning out to be one of the calmest anniversaries they had ever had, so far at least. Ian had begged his adventures crazy boyfriend to please let them celebrate five years without any insane quest or dangerous trips which Barley was happy to agree to IF and only IF Ian could keep himself from going crazy stressing out about having a _Perfect _anniversary, he was happy to explain that every anniversary was perfect so long as they were together earning multiple happy fluttery kisses all along his face from his cute little sweetie. They had decided together that a slow walk through the mall curled as close together as possible without accidentally tripping each other would be nice. The atmosphere was warm, loving, and calm, just the two of them at peace until Ian suddenly stopped yanking a bit rough on his brother's arm to catch his attention.  
__

__Learned adrenaline from years of questing suddenly pierced through his veins as Barley immediately started to look for the trouble bothering the wizard, he was only able to sigh in relief as his eyes followed the direction the other elf was pointing at_ _

__

__“Barley look! That's where I got our earrings, can we please go check it out?”_ _

__

__Ian seemed surprisingly excited being together on such a special day had put him in an extra happy mood that's why he seemed to bounce a little in his spot as he pointed at a frail looking crystal store that immediately made Barleys large energetic frame shiver slightly at the idea of going inside, there was so so many things he could accidentally break in the crystal shop but... but Ian looked so excited! How could he say no to such an adorable face!_ _

__

__“Sure love lets go”_ _

____

____

Barley felt blinded by the small special smile his little brother tossed his way, it was one that only came out on extremely rare happy days but it always made him want to kiss the powerful mage senseless. Which is exactly what he did, leaning down to catch Ian's soft mouth in a magical mind blowing kiss, loving the spark that ran through them every time they kissed, feeling how needy his darling was pressing back into the liplock while a thick tongue grazed his bottom lip trying to deepen the kiss abit before they finally parted for air.

The broad elf's stayed hunched over by his small partner's face, lips occasionally grazing one another, soft breathes shared back and forth as gentle eskimo kisses were placed on smooth skin. The small wizard rocked back on his heels for a moment, a fluttering look of determination crossed through his caramel eyes as he gave his boyfriend a quick electrifying kiss before shoving him back slightly.

“C’mon we better get going if we wanna do more then kiss all day”

“I'm totally fine with kissing you all day” Barley grinned out while walking them to the shop, his strong arm now firmly wrapped around the little elfs waist

“Barley”

“Seriously name a time and place and I'm there _ready for you _”__

____

____

“Ohhhhh my god Barley”

“We can even go further than kissing babe, I'm totally available for a make out session and more” the overly dramatic eyebrow wiggle really didn't help his case but it did get a vibrant pink blush to creep across his little boyfriends face

“Barley!”

“Face it baby, i'm a slut for you”

“Baarrlleeyyy can we please just shop?”

The charming elf grinned at his baby's funny misery while opening the shop door for him like a proper gentleman before following him inside the store, coming face to face with a crystal wonderland. His low voice mimicked Ian's own small woah as they started to look around. 

It was honestly like stepping into a magical world of just crystals. There were multicolored gems and figurines as far as the eye could see, slowly the pair made their way past hanging strings of sea glass molded into different shapes like dolphins, turtles, and the occasional jellyfish surrounded by other sea life. Shelves littered every wall jammed back with standing figures each uniquely made, from his tall height Barley was able to see mythical crystalized figures hanging out further back, from a quick glance he even thought he saw one made to look like Corey! The world's greatest manticore and honorary aunt! Ian jumped slightly as he felt rough fingers tap against his side lightly as a dazed voice rumbled in his ear about stepping away for a moment, seconds later Barley was rushing over to the mythical figures. The little questor rolled his eyes at the older man's antics around Quest of Yor toys before continuing to look around the glittery shop. It was easy to get lost in the beauty of it all, pink crystal glass cups perched proudly on a shelf, large purple stones and gems hung around in intricate chains, small stained glass art pieces rest in their picture frames. His breath caught in his throat as something golden caught his attention from the corner of his eye, the piece looked gorgeous. 

Two little birds pressed as close together as possible as if they couldn't bear to be apart, creating a beautiful heart with their bodies even though they seemed as different as can be. One was rather large with a fiery burst of reds, yellows, and oranges running through its crystal body almost like a trapped sun while the other figure was decidedly smaller, kinda like a little raven. Its body was painted to be as dark as the night sky but inside was dozens of gold, silver, and blues markings made to look like little twinkling stars frozen in crystal glass.

“It's gorgeous isn't it?” a deep low voice rumbled in his ear sending shivers down his spine even as Ian let out a little squeak of surprise. His hands came up to clutch his racing heart as he twisted around in his heels just to come face to chest with Barleys pecs

“Barbar really? Did you have to sneak up on me?”

“A great warrior like myself has strong stealth stats, always be aware of your surroundings little Iandore you never know where danger may lie”

“Right cause I'm in soooo much trouble in a glace shop”

“Don't act so nonchalant. I definitely know one beast that really wants to gobble you up, if you know what I mean” He chuckled out while resting his wandering hands on the magical wizards hips, holding him tightly as he glanced back at the birds.

“They're really beautiful you know…..not as beautiful as you but pretty damn close”

“Yeah, kinda expensive though” Ian stated as he rested on Barley letting the other look at the figures as well, it really was a cute crystal piece and kinda reminded him of the two of them but there was no sense in spending a lot of money for a little magical heart shaped piece of art, no matter how much he liked it. A firm kiss was placed in his curly hair as thick fingers played a little with the blue locks, another kiss was pressed to his forehead before Barley spoke again.

“Don't worry about that baby go look around a bit more and I'll take care of the rest, okay?”

“Barbar you shouldn't bu----”

He was cut off by a warm mouth against his own halting the lecture about spending habits on the tip of his tongue, it was hard to fight the magnetic pull Barley had so the little elf's just let himself melt into the moment. Magic seemed to spark between them electrifying the air as passions rose, it wasn't long before Barley tongue was coming into play sweeping across his bottom lip teasing his own tongue to play. The two tongues twined together starting a familiar battle for dominance that the rough warrior always won letting him trace out the familiar sweet warm cavern of his little brother's mouth. Neither of them cared to notice the elderly shop keep watching them and wondering if they were going to come up for air soon, they continued to share a passionate loved filled kiss before parting to breathe, only a string of saliva connected their wet mouths which quickly broke as Ian bravely leaned up to nib on Barleys lower lip earning a feral grin and another bruising mind blowing kiss this one shorter than the first.

“Let me take care of it baby” He stated while leaning back to give Ian a dark stern look

The mage stood on his tippy toes for a moment leaning up for a small loving peak before finally agreeing with a little “yes daddy” as he pulled away. Afterwards he wandered up and down the brightly decorated shelves lined with shiny crystal pieces, one of the lower shelves had a collection of different little dragon pups with incredible detail that he bent over to look at while Barley moved further to the front by the shopkeeper. The small gremlin gave him a weirdly friendly smile while wrapping everything up she paused for moment before gesturing over to the solid crystal Quest of Yor dice along with a few mythical figures, it was an unspoken question but he was weak to the game as much as he was to Ian so he HAD to nod yes. It was when she slipped away to grab the items that he noticed a reflection in a nearby hanging mirror, something perky and red was swaying in the glass. The large elf shifted closer to get a better look just to freeze once he realized what it was, blood immediately rushed south leaving him a bit light headed as he watched Ian lace clad ass wave in the air accidently flashing the very sexy heart print panties at his older brother.

A soft cough startled him from the glorious show as he sheepishly turned back to face the waiting gremlin everything was already wrapped up and packaged so she gave him another small fang filled smile before gesturing for him to pay, once he was done Barley grabbed the new bags and made his way over to the oblivious magic user. A firm hand ran down Ian's back landing on his ass to yank down his skirt while also taking a chance to squeeze his plush cheeks.

He ignored the confused look the little one threw at him as a pink blush spread across his cute face, a blush that quickly turned red as Barley leaned over to nip an adorable red ear.

“C’mon lets head to Gwennie two”

“The van, already? What's going on? Why are we leaving the mall?”

“You gave me such a good show I just wanna show you how much I appreciated it!”

“A show? What Sho--OHH” Ian's face seemed to explode into color as embarrassment raced through him, hands clutching tightening to the sides of the plaid fabric to ensure he didn't flash anyone again. He was worried early in the morning that the skirt was too small but Barley insisted it was totally alright, nice to know one of them _realllyyyy _enjoyed the wardrobe malfunction__

____

____

It wasn't long before they made it to Guinevere 2.0 but instead of climbing into the front of the van, Barley was scooping Ian up and dragging him to the back, bags rested by the chairs while he laid his boyfriend on the cot in the back. The small mage grunted a bit as he took some of the larger elf's weight against him, Barley making sure to prop himself up less he wanted to squish his little bro. It was nice and familiar sitting in silence while gazing lovingly into one another's eyes, caramel stared deeply into amber before fluttering closed as they finally fell into a warm kiss. One kiss after another after another where pressed back and forth as the passion rose between them heating up the air. Every touch was like magic as they moved slowly in sync, fingers traveling all around exploring the familiar body of their lover. Ian yelped slightly into the electric kiss as Barley pulled him roughly against his body, they parted for a moment a Barley trailed wet possessive kisses down his little wizard's neck darkening already mostly healed hickeys. It took a few hard pats on the Barleys broad back to finally get his attention but when he did, Ian was smiling up at him, watching him hover on his strong arm before reaching up and placing a soft kiss against his rough mouth ignoring the slight scratchiness from his beard.

“Happy anniversary Barbar” Ian whispered softly into the air trying not to break the magical atmosphere

“Happy anniversary Iandore” Barley grinned as a strong hand brush the loose curls out of his baby's eyes, taking a second to enjoy his beauty.

Minutes later they were back to trading perfect kisses between one another, loving the special moment and looking forward to all the future anniversaries they'd have as the love between them continued to burn brightly forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously to one of my favorite writers and buddy I hope you had a magical birthday and continue to enjoy many years to come!!! You rock Poza!


End file.
